Amanhã
by Lab Girl
Summary: Hoje é reflexão. Amanhã... quem sabe o que o amanhã pode trazer? Cena perdida, episódio 6x13  The Daredevil in the Mold .


**Título: ****Amanhã**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, romance, cena perdida, (missing scene)**  
Classificação: **PG-13  
**Capítulos: **1 (one shot)**  
Status: **Completa

**Advertências:** spoiler do episódio 6x13 (The Daredevil in the Mold); descrições de natureza sexual a certa altura.

**Resumo: **Hoje é reflexão. Amanhã... quem sabe o que o amanhã pode trazer?

**Nota da Autora:** Esse episódio realmente mexeu comigo – são quatro da manhã e eis o resultado!

* * *

_Talvez o amanhã chegue nos dando algo a que o amor sobreviverá_

_Alcançando a liberdade_

_...e dias mais brilhantes virão_

Samantha James, "Maybe Tomorrow"

* * *

Ele está lhe dando as opções. Ela escolhe a sua.

"Eu vou ficar e me embebedar" Temperance Brennan pega o copo à sua frente, virando-o sem titubear.

O álcool desce queimando, mas ela não se importa. É a sua resposta para ele. A sua decisão.

.

_Parabéns, Seeley Booth! Você conseguiu de novo._

_Ferrou com mais um relacionamento. É isso aí._

_Você é o cara. O cara que nunca tem o suficiente... que nunca é bom o bastante._

"Ao meu terceiro grande fracasso!" ele ergue o copo na mão, um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Não é o momento para encará-la, mas sem querer o seu olhar encontra o dela.

"Ao homem que você é" ela ergue o próprio copo, solene. "Ao homem bom, ao amigo fiel, ao pai dedicado..."

Ele a vê hesitar por um instante. Uma de suas sobrancelhas se ergue, à espera de uma resolução.

Ela então sorri, um sorriso pequeno, quase tímido.

"Ao homem que venceu as minhas barreiras e me fez acreditar no amor."

Ela leva o copo aos lábios.

Ele se percebe sem reação.

Aquelas palavras... é o álcool em seu sistema, não é?

Booth deposita o copo de volta sobre o balcão, decidindo que é hora de parar de beber.

.

Ela não sabe como teve a coragem de dizer o que disse. O álcool, provavelmente. O primeiro copo talvez tenha lhe oferecido a ousadia.

Mas assim que olha outra vez nos olhos dele – castanhos, estreitando-se enquanto a miram – visivelmente doloridos, ela sabe que não foi o álcool que lhe fez dizer o que disse.

Foi seu coração.

Tolice, ela sabe. Não é o coração que controla as palavras. Foi um impulso enviado por seu cérebro, mas... contra toda a exatidão científica, ela sente que foi seu coração.

Ela o ama.

E ele precisa saber disso.

.

"Você não é um fracassado, Booth" a voz macia chega a seus ouvidos, como um cobertor.

Ele pisca, abaixando os olhos para o balcão, para os vários copos vazios à sua frente.

"Você é um homem maravilhoso. E tem muito a oferecer."

Ele tem vontade de rir. De gritar.

_Então por que não me deu uma chance? _

"Eu errei... eu lhe disse isso."

Ele não consegue ficar inerte, sua cabeça se volta para ela outra vez.

Ela está cintilante. Absolutamente esplêndida sob a luz do bar.

Que maldita magia é essa que ela tem e exerce sobre ele sempre nos piores momentos? Sempre que ele devia odiá-la, repudiá-la?

Mas ele não pode.

Não consegue.

Não se permite.

E ele sabe que é um fraco... um tolo e um fraco quando se trata de Temperance Brennan.

.

"Viver os últimos meses me fez entender..." ela abaixa os olhos para o resto da bebida em seu copo, tentando não perder a voz "...me fez entender o que você passou quando eu lhe disse não. E eu acho que me proporcionou a libertação e a consciência que eu precisava para..."

Sua voz então falha. Miseravelmente.

Ela sente os olhos ardendo, mas prefere ignorar.

"Que você precisava para quê?" a voz dele, rouca e pastosa, chega com uma onde de arrepio em sua pele.

Brennan ergue os olhos, encontrando o rosto do parceiro – uma máscara de dor e confusão – voltado diretamente para o seu.

"Para entender que eu amo você..."

As palavras saem audíveis, embora numa espécie de sussurro. Por alguma estranha razão ela tem certeza de que ele conseguiu ouvi-la acima do burburinho do bar.

E é como tirar um espinho de dentro do peito.

A sensação de leveza e calor lhe diz que não estava errada em dizer finalmente as palavras.

.

Os olhos dele ardem mais. Ele pisca repetidas vezes.

Não é bom beber demais. Ele não quer se tornar como o pai. Ele não é o pai!

Ele se levanta, espalmando a mão no balcão, o que é bom, pois lhe confere um certo equilíbrio ao sentir as pernas fraquejarem.

"A conta!"

Seu pedido sai um pouco mais alto do que pretendia. Mas o _barman_ parece não se importar, o sujeito simplesmente se aproxima e lhe apresenta a nota.

Agradecendo pela visão não estar turvada como esperava, ele consegue distinguir os números da conta e saca a carteira do bolso traseiro da calça.

A nota amassada é jogada com displicência sobre o balcão. E ele se vira, caminhando para a porta do bar.

Sua garganta arde.

Ele não a ignora. Não realmente. Mas não pode voltar para trás.

.

"Booth!" com alguns passos apressados, ela o alcança do lado de fora.

O ar levemente frio corta seu rosto, mas ela não se importa. Ele está parado, de pé na calçada. Como se estivesse à sua espera.

Ela se aproxima.

"Por que agora?" é a pergunta dele que a atinge de inopino.

Inesperadamante.

"Por que o quê?"

Ela sabe a que ele se refere, mas ela precisa entender. Precisa ter certeza.

"Por que me diz isso agora?" ele se volta para ela, lentamente.

Os olhos escuros são um reflexo de tristeza e mágoa.

Ela engole em seco. De repente o ar da noite parece ter se tornado mais rarefeito. Absurdo, ela sabe! Mas sente uma real dificuldade em respirar.

"Eu não sei, Booth..." diz, sincera, olhando para ele, recolhendo as mãos aos bolsos da calça.

"Não sabe?"

Os olhos dele se estreitam e brilham de uma forma quase afrontosa.

"Eu... não sei..." ela sente as palavras fugirem. "Eu... eu só achei que..."

"Você disse que me ama..." ele diz, se aproximando os poucos passos que os distanciam.

Brennan sente o coração saltar com força.

O vento carrega o perfume dele, o cheiro característico da loção misturada à essência da pele masculina – carrega o aroma até suas narinas.

Ela inspira, se sente zonza. O pulso acelerado.

Antecipação.

.

"Eu... eu disse" ela balbucia, os olhos brilhantes sob a iluminação externa do bar, da rua e do luar.

"Agora. Por quê?"

É sua questão. Simples assim. Como o 'fique ou vá embora' de minutos atrás.

Ele quer uma resposta. Ele precisa de uma.

Mas não vem. Temperance Brennan o fita de volta, mas não diz mais nada.

É o silêncio que responde. E ele sente o corpo todo enrijecer. Suas mãos se apertam em punhos ao lado do corpo. Seus dentes rilham por um instante.

E com a respiração pesada, ele fecha os últimos centímetros entre os dois.

"Você quer me consolar, Bones? É isso?" sua voz sai em lufadas quentes, o cheiro do álcool subindo até suas narinas. "Se é isso o que quer, não precisa usar palavras."

Ele a puxa pela cintura. Ela solta um suspiro de espanto, apoiando uma das mãos em seu peito. Mas ele captura qualquer outro som de surpresa ou relutância com a boca que lança sobre a dela.

É um susto para ambos, ele pode dizer. Ela treme em seus braços, e ele sente que o que queria que fosse apenas um golpe de retaliação contra a atitude dela está se tornando rapidamente um beijo ansioso e cheio de desespero.

.

Ela não consegue respirar. Mas ela realmente não precisa. Por mais louca e absurda que seja a constatação.

Ela não precisa de oxigênio se para isso não puder sentir as ondas de eletricidade e calor, os arrepios e o torpor que está sentindo bem nesse momento. Nos braços dele.

Ele a aperta, a envolve, a prende.

Ela se deixa levar. Ela se deixa enredar.

Num misto de calor e frio, ela ergue as mãos para segurar as costas, a nuca dele. Seus dedos afundam pelo cabelo macio e as unhas roçam o escalpo sem se preocupar em abafar os gemidos que ela se escuta emitindo ali, bem no meio da rua.

E ela sente o coração disparado, a cabeça zonza. E uma pontada inconfundível entre suas pernas... a sensação úmida e pulsante.

_._

_Oh, Deus!_

_Oh, bom Deus._

Respirar. É preciso respirar. E só por isso ele consegue se afastar do seu pequeno momento paradisíaco.

"Me desculpe..." sua voz escapa, ofegante.

Suas mãos abandonam a cintura quente e ele passa a mão sobre os lábios, deixando a brisa de inverno atingir seu corpo e trazer a consciência de volta.

"Me desculpe, Bones... eu não devia... eu..."

"Booth..." é tudo o que ela diz, dando um passo que os reaproxima outra vez.

Ele respira com dificuldade. Seu peito dói. O ar parece arder em seus pulmões.

Ela está vermelha – pelo beijo, pelo frio – os cabelos emaranhados pelo vento, os lábios inchados e úmidos.

Ele sente a pontada de dor latejando em sua virilha.

_Maravilha!_ Excitado e bêbado em plena rua! Seeley Booth sente que não precisa de muito mais para se humilhar nessa noite.

"Eu não menti" ela diz, finalmente.

E ele sorri, mesmo sem querer. "Você não mente."

Jamais. Temperance Brennan nem saberia como. E ele sorri.

.

"Eu disse o que eu sentia. O que eu sinto" ela se corrige rapidamente.

O sorriso não deixa o rosto dele, e é como se ele não estivesse realmente ali - e ela se pergunta se ele terá prestado atenção no que acaba de dizer.

"Eu amo você, Booth."

As palavras voltam, dessa vez sem qualquer esforço, e escapam de seus lábios.

Ele não diz nada. Apenas a encara.

A mão dele se ergue até seu rosto. Ela sente o arrepio se espalhar por seu corpo quando ele a toca gentilmente no queixo, ainda sorrindo.

"Nós estamos bêbados" ele diz.

Ela pensa em abrir a boca e dizer que não bebeu o suficiente para que sua faculdade de raciocínio tenha afetado a expressão dos seus sentimentos, mas ela logo se cala – assim que percebe que não é à sua declaração de amor que ele está se referindo.

"Vamos para casa. Eu para minha, você para a sua."

Ela sorri, sem poder evitar.

E ele ainda não deixou de sorrir.

"Com medo de acordar arrependido?"

Ela não resiste à brincadeira. À referência. Seis anos atrás...os dois na porta de um bar. Bêbados.

Exceto que nessa noite não há chuva. Apenas vento.

"Eu não quero fazer _você_ se arrependa de ter dito o que acabou de dizer hoje."

O sorriso desvanece, deixando os lábios dele numa linha séria.

Mas os olhos dele dizem o que ele não quer lhe dizer com palavras - ele poderia, mas não quer levá-la para cama; não bêbado.

"Amanhã... amanhã é outro dia" ele murmura, o sorriso voltando a brincar no canto da boca.

Um táxi passa numa velocidade tranquila e ele se vira, fazendo sinal.

O veículo pára à beira da calçada.

Booth torna a se aproximar dela, e a puxa gentilmente pela mão. Um segundo de olhares cruzados. Um segundo de sorrisos compartilhados. Ele se inclina e pousa um beijo suave nela... de leve. No canto da boca.

"Até amanhã, Bones..."

O sussurro dele reverbera pelo corpo dela. Tranquilo. Macio.

Sedutor.

Ela sente o coração saltar uma batida.

E ela entra no táxi. Ela acena para ele.

Pela terceira vez – em seis anos.

Mas não como a primeira. Porque eles vão se ver no dia seguinte e vão trabalhar em perfeita sincronia.

Mas não como a segunda. Porque ela não vai decidir ir embora amanhã; ela não vai fugir novamente.

Ela entra no táxi e acena para ele.

Pela terceira vez.

Porque dizem que a terceira tentativa - a terceira sempre é a vez de acertar.

.*. .*. .*. .*. .*.

* * *

**Perdão... como eu disse, são quatro da manhã, mas esse episódio mexeu demais comigo. Portanto, nem sei se isto está fazendo algum sentido - acho que estou tão bêbada quanto o Booth naquele bar!**


End file.
